This application is related to Ser. Nos. 10/883,747 and 10/954,189 and 10/667,787 and 10/286,871.
The Inventor's prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,926,440, 6,158,868, 6,170,958, 6,171,117, and 6,280,053 disclose arrangements for the conductive means of night lights including a multiple function night light incorporated with a time piece. Other patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,291, 5,495,402, 5,662,408, 5,713,655, 5,803,579, 5,816,682, 5,833,350, 5,893,626, 5,998,928, 6,000,807, 6,010,228, 6,031,958, 6,033,087, 6,056,420, 6,132,072, 6,160,948, 6,161,910, 6,183,101, 6,190,017, 6,290,368, 6,337,946, 6,386,730, 6,390,647, 6,000,104, 6,411,524, 6,431,719, 6,509,832, 6,523,976, 6,550,949, 6,609,812, 6,623,416, 6,641,289, 6,648,496, 6,709,126 show different light sources and applications, but none of these applications and patents teach a night light incorporated with a fiber optics light means.
The night light with fiber optics can let visible wavelength light beams be seen by a viewer though the fiber optics arranged on a main object so provide a large number of light spots with splendid light effects and a valuable appearance of the night light.
The night light with fiber optics of the current invention creates the plurality of light spots by fiber optics and selected light means such as LEDs or other light means such as a bulb, gas filled light, neon bulb, groups of LEDs, neon tube, discharge tube, black tube, linear light source, EL or OEL lamp, EL tube, EL bundles, and/or EL wires with related circuits to create the desired light effects.
The night light with fiber optics can be arranged with fiber optics on a main object made of metal, plastic, viscous-mud related material, porcelain, ceramic, wood, glass, non-metal, poly resin, plastic resins, paper material.
The night light with fiber optics arranged on the main object can be used in various applications such as a toy, gift, souvenir, seasonal unit, holiday unit, painting, poster, sign, photo, artificial flower, doll, porcelain unit, ceramic unit, viscous-mud related unit, blow-mold unit, stuff toys unit, promotion unit, or any other conventional unit available in the marketplace. The main object may be properly arranged with a stencil, indicia, front sheet, cover piece, and/or outside appearance piece having fiber optics arranged to create the expected light effects. The addition to the main object of a fiber optics light means and its related circuitry will enhance the light effects when the night light's prong is inserted into a wall outlet receptacle.
The night light with fiber optics may incorporate proper circuit means which can provide steady, chasing, random, fade in and fade out, sequential, color mixed, color changing, pair flashing or any combinations of available light effects. All of these functions can be designed to exhibit predetermined timing, duration, order, and functions as required.
The night light with fiber optics may be incorporated with other electric devices such as a motor, movement detector, filter device, IC chip with desired functions, sensor, and/or rotating filter to provide preferable light effects and functions.
The light means may be selected from the group consisting of an EL lamp, LED, gas filled bulb, black tube, fluorescent tube, strobe tube, and/or neon bulb with related circuit means to provide proper illumination with desired functions and effects.
The fiber optics are arranged on the main object and deliver light beams having a visible wavelength to illuminate plurality of lighted areas or spots when prong means are connected with a power source. The light means can create a large number of lighted areas or spots to provide a splendid light appearance and delicate light applications for buildings and moving transportation equipment with proper prong means.